


TERJEBAK

by AvuYezhanya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Falling In Love, First Love, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvuYezhanya/pseuds/AvuYezhanya
Summary: "Se-selamat siang, sir Levi!" Salam Eren sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kedua pipinya sekarang sudah bersemu merah hebat dan tangannya yang gemetar meremas ujung jas abu-abunya.Eren harus mati-matian menahan napasnya saat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menghampirinya dan menarik kalung tanda pengenalnya."Hoo.. Rupanya kau bekerja di sini.""I-iya."Detak jantungnya sekarang semakin memompa dengan cepatnya saat manik hitam obsidian itu menatapnya secara intens.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	TERJEBAK

**Author's Note:**

> Oke. Ini adalah salah satu fanfic yang sudah kuposting di Wattpad dan kepengen saja posting lagi di AO3. ヾ(＾-＾)ノ
> 
> Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam kalimat, kata, atau penempatan huruf. Dan juga dari postingan pertamaku, ada yang berkomentar mengenai kalimatnya yang janggal dan enggak tepat. Ehhh pas aku cek lagi, ternyata aku kurang teliti dan baru sadar kalau google translate yang sering kupakai untuk baca ff luar itu aktif. (-ω-；)
> 
> Selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati *˙︶˙*)ﾉ

_Di musim semi ini tepat pada hari kelulusan._

_Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Orang yang kukagumi sejak dulu sampai sekarang. Bisa dibilang dia adalah orang yang diam-diam kusukai._

_Levi Ackerman. Itulah namanya._

_Dia datang ke sini sebagai perwakilan orangtua Mikasa yang masih sibuk bekerja di negeri orang. Dari jauh, aku memandangnya yang bernampilan khas orang kantor. Di mataku, dia selalu terlihat tampan dan keren._

_Kubisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan bibirku ini tak lelahnya kuangkat._

_Sekarang, kunikmati detak jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Sungguh ku pertama kali merasakan ini._

_Apalagi aku diajak berfoto bersama dengan mereka sebagai kenangan terakhir di masa SMA ini. Orang yang kusuka berdiri di sebelahku sedangkan temanku yang lainnya ada yang jongkok dan setengah berlutut. Diam-diam aku menatapnya dan hampir tertangkap basah karna terus menatapnya._

_Pada hari kelulusan ini adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya._

_**3 Tahun Kemudian...** _

Seperti biasanya, pada pagi hari yang diawali dengan kesibukannya di kantor ditambah dengan pekerjannya yang semakin menumpuk membuat Eren harus semakin sabar untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. 

Berangkat kerja menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Ketika sudah menginjakkan kaki di area perkantoran, Eren langsung mengambil seribu langkah untuk segera mengambil absen lalu kembali bergelud dengan tumpukan kertas.

"Selamat pagi, Eren." Sapa Historia yang mengangkat sekotak kertas Hvs,

"Oh! Selamat pagi juga, Historia! Ngomong-ngomong yang lainnya pada kemana,ya?" Tanya Eren dibalik bilik meja kerjanya,

Historia yang mendapatkan meja kerjanya bersebelahan dengan Eren mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah pemuda bersurai brunette itu masam.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kemarin mereka dapat cuti dari Keith-san."

"Beruntungnya mereka...hiks.."

Beberapa menit dihabiskannya dengan kertas yang tercantum beribu kata lalu kembali lagi ke bagian komputer untuk memasukkan lagi data file. 

Eren berusaha untuk menguatkan diri dan terkadang dirinya mendengarkan musik sambil menggoyangkan kepala dan menyempatkan diri untuk meminum secangkir kopi susu hangat.

Pada kantor bagian administrasi yang menjadi tempat bertugasnya ini hampir sepi karna sebagian dari mereka ada yang dapat izin cuti atau bertugas di luar. Eren beranjak dari kursi empuknya, berdiri diam menatap keluar jendela. Kantornya yang berada di lantai 4 ini menyuguhkan pemandangan kota London.

Setelah menyelesaikan masa pendidikannya, Eren sempat ditawarkan untuk bekerja di cabang perusahaan milik keluarga Ackerman di kota London. Kedua sahabatnya, Mikasa dan Armin kebetulan ingin merantau di negeri orang tersebut. 

Orangtua Eren tidak masalah dengan hal itu malah mereka percaya bahwa anak semata wayang mereka itu bisa hidup mandiri. Mendapatkan restu dari orangtua, Eren langsung terbang ke London bersama Mikasa dan Armin.

Beberapa minggu di sana, mereka bertiga berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dan tentang tempat tinggal, Eren dan Armin terpaksa untuk menempati apartemen yang sudah disiapkan oleh keluarga Mikasa namun dalam waktu sementara saja.

"Eren...Armin.. Aku diterima sebagai model majalah."

Pernyataan yang terucap langsung dari Mikasa disambut meriah oleh kedua sahabat kecilnya yang beberapa hari yang lalu secara resmi bekerja di perusahaan cabang milik keluarganya di kota London ini.

"Selamat ya, Mikasa!"

"Terima kasih, Armin.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat pesta kecil!!"

Sekarang, setelah mereka sibuk bekerja dan bisa menghasilkan uang. 

Eren dan Armin membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan kantor. Sedangkan Mikasa tetap tinggal di apartemennya meskipun jadwalnya padat, gadis yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu tetap mengunjungi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kopi susu yang dinikmatinya itu sudah mendingin. Layar komputernya masih menyala. Sang empunya masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Sepasang hijau zamrudnya bergerak tak menentu arah saat melihat pemandangan kota di bawah. Lautan manusia yang memenuhi jalan dan kendaraan umum maupun pribadi yang lintas lewat di jalan beraspal hitam. Eren membuang napasnya saat bertanya pada dirinya, kapan dia bisa libur seperti teman sekantornya.

Tentang Armin yang beda bagian, yaitu bagian keuangan sedang bertugas di luar.

Di suasana yang sunyi ini, Eren kembali termenung tentang sosok yang masih disukainya sampai sekarang.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.. Lagian ini cabang perusahaan... Sedangkan, dia yang udah jadi CEO... Kerja di pusat...

Melihat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat empat puluh lima menit menandakan sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang, Eren mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi dan mengeluarkan bekalnya dari rumah yang sempat dibuatnya walaupun terburu-buru.

Hanya nasi putih, telur gulung, perkedel, dan beberapa potongan buah apel sebagai makanan penutupnya. Entah kenapa sekarang Eren teringat akan masa kecilnya yang selalu merengek pada ibunya untuk membuatkannya bento dengan karakter lucu. 

Aahhh, sekarang Eren merindukan orangtuanya. Apa kabar mereka di sana dan apa sudah makan atau belum dan juga bagaimana kesehatan mereka.

***

Hari siang menjelang sore. Eren melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor untuk memenuhi panggilan alam di toilet dan setelah itu tiba-tiba dia ingin pergi ke lantai atas gedung. Sekadar mencari udara segar.

Setiap anak tangga dilangkahinya sambil bersenandung lembut. Pintu besi yang lama kelamaan bisa berkarat itu ditariknya. Angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menampar wajah Eren dengan lembut. Pria bersurai coklat itu tersenyum sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati angin yang menerpanya. Matanya yang terpejam sesaat kemudian terbuka memperlihatkan manik zamrudnya yang sedikit berbinar-binar mengenai cahaya matahari.

"Eh?"

Eren melongo saat melihat ada seseorang di sampingnya sedang merokok. Yang lebih membuatnya semakin membeku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi adalah orang yang disukainya, Levi Ackerman ada di sampingnya dan bahkan menatap balik ke arahnya yang masih melongo.

Sadarlah, Eren! Kau harus segera kembali ke dunia sekarang! Jangan diam saja!

"Se-selamat siang, sir Levi!" Salam Eren sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kedua pipinya sekarang sudah bersemu merah hebat dan tangannya yang gemetar meremas ujung jas abu-abunya.

Eren harus mati-matian menahan napasnya saat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menghampirinya dan menarik kalung tanda pengenalnya.

"Hoo.. Rupanya kau bekerja di sini."

"I-iya."

Detak jantungnya sekarang semakin memompa dengan cepatnya saat manik hitam obsidian itu menatapnya secara intens.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Ehh... Hampir mau 3 tahun."

Sisa puntung rokok dibuangnya ke tempat sampah yang sudah disediakan. Eren terdiam memandang punggung lebar milik pria bersurai hitam itu. 

"Apa sir Levi punya urusan di sini?" Tanya Eren yang sudah mengumpulkan nyalinya untuk bertanya.

Levi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Eren yang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ya. Pak tua itu menyuruhku untuk memeriksa keadaan di sini."

"Begitu,ya..." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, tatapan matanya beralih ke setiap arah asalkan tidak kepada mata bermanik hitam itu.

Levi melihat salah satu dari karyawan kantornya itu yang terlihat canggung, sekarang langit perlahan-lahan mendung bertanda akan ada hujan. Sebelum kembali ke kantornya, setidaknya Levi mengucapkan kata perpisahan. 

"Bocah, masuklah dan kembali bekerja. Sebentar lagi akan hujan."

Eren tersentak saat menerima elusan lembut pada kepalanya. Sang pelaku ternyata sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Eren sadar akan perubahan warna langit dan juga angin yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Membuatnya langsung masuk dan kembali ke kantor.

Ketika fokus dengan kegiatannya di komputer, Eren tersenyum sendiri mengingat kembali akan kejadian tadi yang secara tiba-tiba bertemu dengan pemimpin perusahaannya plus orang yang disukainya itu. Membuat hati Eren sekarang berbunga-bunga.

"Eren!" Panggil Historia sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan mengatur rambutnya,

"Ada apa?" Eren beranjak dari kursinya dan membelalakkan matanya saat sadar akan kehadiran Levi di kantornya.

"CEO kita sedang mengecek kebersihan kantor.." Bisik Historia,

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja tahu akan maniaknya kebersihan si Levi itu yang kini berjalan melihat satu persatu bilik karyawan kantor. "Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka cuti, sir!" Jawab Hitch yang dimana bilik kerjanya ada di posisi depan. Sedangkan Eren berada di posisi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela dan mesin fotokopi. Saat manik mata mereka saling bertemu, Eren merasakan ada aliran listrik pada tubuhnya sekarang. Keringat dingin turun daru pelipisnya ketika langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat.

Dia datang! Dia datang! Dia datang!!

Levi mendengus geli melihat wajah Eren yang bagaikan sedang menahan diri untuk buang angin. 

"Oi, bocah. Ikut aku."

"Eh?" Eren tertegun melihat atasannya kini membalikkan badannya dan memberi kode untuk segera mengikutinya,

"Kerjaan saya, sir??" Tanya Eren setelah merapikan kemeja putih dan dasinya,

Levi kembali membalikkan badannya, melihat ke arah tumpukan kertas di atas meja milik Eren. "Hitch, kau yang urus kerjaan punya Eren."

Hitch yang sedang memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik tersentak kaget. Hendak berprotes dan ingin cepat pulang, tapi mau tidak mau dirinya harus memenuhi perintah mutlak sang CEO.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan bagian administrasi, Eren terus mengikuti langkah Levi yang sempat menarik perhatian. Ikut menaiki lift yang khusus untuk pegawai tertinggi. Dan bahkan ini pertama kalinya, Eren menginjakkan kakinya di lantai teratas yang merupakan lantai untuk kantor CEO. Ketika mereka berdua melewati resepsionis yang berada di depan, Eren melemparkan senyum pada dua asisten yang berjaga di sana. Petra dan Nanaba.

Eren menelan salivanya. Mulai merasa takut dan gugup. Dirinya heran apakah dia buat kesalahan atau hal lainnya sehingga Levi menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya sampai ke kantornya. Dalam dirinya sekarang, dia tengah teriak panik.

"Eren, aku ingin kau membantuku." Ujar Levi sambil melepaskan jas hitamnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja berkaca tebal itu.

"Ya?" Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan diri saat melihat pria bersurai hitam di depannya itu menggulung tangan kemejanya hingga ke siku lalu bergerak menyalakan laptop.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan Excel?"

"Bisa!"

"Baguslah. Sekarang, kemarilah dan duduk di sini."

Dengan kaku, Eren menghampiri Levi dan mendaratkan bokong semoknya ke kursi kebesaran milik sang CEO. Kali ini, Eren tersentak saat secara tiba-tiba Levi sedikit membungkuk dengan jarak yang dekat dengannya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh yang kekar itu. Eren menyadarkan dirinya dan beralih fokus ke layar laptop yang sedaritadi menyala dan menampilkan jendela Ms.Excel.

"Aku ingin kau menghitung anggaran di setiap bulan ini... Dan, bagian kolom ini.. Susun sesuai nama penanggung jawabnya. Itu saja.."

Eren menganggukkan kepalanya paham akan arahan Levi yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Levi beranjak pergi menghampiri lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan. Lemari yang dijadikannya sebagai penyimpanan dokumen lama, kembali dibongkarnya dan juga merapikannya.

Ruangan yang bisa dibilang luas itu hanya terdengar suara ketikan tombol mouse dan keyboard. Dua manusia berketurunan adam itu sama-sama terhanyut dalam pekerjaan. Di balik layar laptop, kening Eren mengerut dan sesekali kata makian meluncur keluar dari bibirnya sedangkan Levi dengan tenang dan sabar membersihkan isi lemari yang sudah kosong.

Waktu terus berjalan. Jam pada dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Eren yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, meregangkan otot tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak ikut membantu Levi yang kini menyusun dokumen.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Levi pada Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya,

"Sudah." Eren mengambil setumpuk dokumen dan map yang dekat dengannya,

"Susun sesuai tanggal dan bulan."

"Baik, sir!" Dengan penuh semangat, Eren menyusun satu persatu dokumen dan memisahkan map yang sudah rusak.

Levi melihat pada jam yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki malam hari, 

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hah?" Eren langsung menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini mengeluarkan ponselnya,

"Sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau tidak kelaparan?"

"Tentu saja aku lapar, tapi sebentar lagi ini akan selesai. Aku akan pulang dan makan di rumah."

"Kau makan di sini saja. Aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita berdua.."

"O-oke..."

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pengantar makanan dengan diantar oleh Petra masuk ke dalam dan Eren segera menerima pesanan, tidak lupa juga mengucapkan terima kasih. Plastik putih itu diletakkannya di atas meja yang khusus untuk para tamu. Perut kosongnya sekarang berjerit meminta asupan makan. Indra penciumannya menangkap aroma dari dalam plastik putih itu. Sang pemesan makanan sedang pergi ke kamar mandi.

Eren menjilat bibirnya. Ingin segera mengisi perut kosongnya sekarang. Satu persatu kotak di dalam plastik dikeluarkannya. Eren tertegun mendapatkan dua kotak makanan cepat saji yang didalamnya terdapat mushroom pizza dan cheese burger. Dan ada juga sekotak styrofoam yang berisi spaghetti carbonara. Tangan kanannya mengangkat satu kaleng bir yang beralkohol.

Eren mengernyitkan keningnya. "Lumayan juga, makan sambil minum bir."

Mengingat akan umurnya yang sudah legal ini, tentu saja Eren boleh mengonsumsi alkohol tapi dibatasi juga. Karna dirinya ini termasuk tipe gampang mabuk.

Mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, Eren mengambil tempat duduk di atas sofa. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, sir."

"Cepat makan sebelum dingin."

"Eh, iya!"

Yang pertama Eren makan adalah cheese burger yang merupakan makanan favoritnya sejak memasuki masa remaja. Roti isi itu perlahan-lahan dilahapnya penuh nikmat. Rasa kejunya yang mencair di dalam mulut sungguh membuat Eren bisa lupa dunia. 

Levi yang menyantap spaghetti-nya menatap ke arah Eren yang duduk di sampingnya. Dilihatnya wajah pemuda itu yang terlihat senang dengan mulutnya yang penuh dan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Diam-diam bibir tipisnya terangkat.

***

Pada malam hari yang dingin itu, setetes demi setetes hujan turun mengecap tanah. Angin kencang datang. Sambaran petir pun ikut beraksi. Hujan deras pada kota London sempat membuat aktivitas malam di luar ruangan dihentikan. Beberapa manusia berjalan pelan membawa payung atau memakai jas hujan. 

Lampu pada setiap bangunan menyala, termasuk di kantor sang CEO. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berdua makan malam dan sekarang menikmati bir kaleng yang dipesan oleh Levi.

"Sebentar lagi jam 9 malam, aku harus segera pulang." Ujar Eren saat melihat jam dinding,

"Tidak apa-apa kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?" Levi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Eren yang kini berjalan bersempoyan,

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok Sir Levi... Hikk-" Setelah keluar dari kantor dan menuju ke lift, Eren tidak bisa menghentikan cegukan nya. Lift tersebut membawanya kembali ke lantai 4, dimana kantor bidang administrasi berada. 

Dalam keadaam setengah sadar, Eren berjalan ke meja kerjanya yang sudah rapi dan tidak ada lagi tumpukan kertas. Tas selempang hitamnya dibawanya dan juga ponsel yang lupa dibawanya tadi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Hik-"

Eren kembali cegukan. Efek dari alkohol yang tadi diminumnya perlahan-lahan menguasai tubuhnya. Kaki melangkah tak sadar akan keadaan pada lantai satu gelap gulita. Tiada cahaya dari lampu kecuali lampu dari luar kantor yang masuk. Eren menepuk jidatnya teringat akan perkataan Historia pada jam makan siang.

"Eren, kata satpam tadi. sebelum jam 8 malam, kantor akan ditutup dan tidak akan ada satpam yang menjaga..."

Pintu keluar masuk kantor pun sudah terkunci. Eren membuang napasnya, berjalan kembali ke kantornya. Sekarang, dia terpaksa tidur di kantornya dengan tas selempangnya menggantikan peran bantal.

"??" Eren berhenti melangkah saat melihat sosok pria berdiri di depan lift yang terbuka lebar.

"Sir Levi?"

Pria yang berkemeja putih itu melirik ke arah Eren yang setengah mabuk. Ditariknya tangan kanan Eren untuk segera masuk ke dalam lift.

"Pintunya terkunci?" tanya Levi yang memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka berdua, 

"Iya. Jadinya, aku terpaksa tidur di kantorku.." Jawab Eren setelah menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Tidur di kantorku saja. Jangan di sana."

_**Deg** _

Detak jantungnya sekarang berpacu cepat saat jemari itu menautkan jari tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Eren menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan wajahnya semakin panas.

Sebuah tangan menarik dagunya dengan lembut membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan wajah sang CEO dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hembusan napas yang hangat dan aroma alkohol tercium.

Sekarang, Eren terpojok dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya bergemetar saat merasakan sentuhan di kepala lalu beralih ke pipinya. Tangan besar itu menangkup kedua pipi tembemnya yang sudah memerah hebat. Sepasang manik zamrudnya tidak berani menatap ke depan.

"Kau gemetar, Eren.." Bisik Levi yang senantiasa menyentuh setiap area wajah Eren yang lembut dan semulus kulit bayi.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan rasa padaku.. Tatapan dan ekspresi wajahmu itu tidak bisa membohongiku."

Tangan Eren yang berpegangan pada kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh Levi berhenti meremas kuat. Matanya melebar, belahan kenyal ranum itu terbuka sedikit. Perlahan-lahan Eren beranikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata Levi. 

Matanya yang sayu dan berkaca-kaca menatap lurus pada pria yang kini memojoknya.

"Kau sudah tahu.. Aku mencintaimu, Levi. Aku mencintaimu... Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku langsung suka padamu dan.. Rasa ini tidak bisa hilang. Aku sadar kalau aku cinta padamu.. Hik-"

Setetes air mata yang lolos keluar segera dijilatnya. Kontak mata di antara mereka berdua tidak terputus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Eh??"

"Aku juga tertarik dengan bocah tengil ini."

Eren yang tidak diberi aba-aba langsung menerima serangan pada bibirnya. Sekarang, ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh orang yang disukainya. Kecupan lembut perlahan-lahan menjadi liar dan menuntun. Kelopak matanya terpejam menikmati ciuman dalam yang melibatkan lidah tak bertulang saling mendorong dan menarik.

Instingnya muncul membuatnya membalas setiap gerakan di dalam mulut. Bibir yang saling menyatu itu sama-sama mengecap saliva. 

Suara desahannya yang keluar tertangkap indra pendengaran Levi. Matanya sekarang merekam setiap ekspresi wajah pada Eren yang keluar. Rona merah pada pipinya menjalar hingga ke telinga.

Napas mereka memburu. Salah satu dari mereka mundur dengan napas tersengal, namun yang lain kembali menarik dan memulai kembali ciuman panas itu. Lidah menyusup masuk lagi dan kembali berdansa. Menghiraukan akan cairan saliva yang mengalir keluar. Sekarang, Eren tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, membuat Levi segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan memutuskan ciuman mereka saat pasokan oksigen semakin menipis.

Eren menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Levi. Dadanya sekarang bergerak turun naik. Berusaha untuk menetralkan pernapasan.

"Ahn-" Eren kembali mendesah saat merasakan tangan Levi yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemejanya. Punggungnya dengan pelan dielus. Daun telinga yang menjadi incarannya itu digigitnya dengan lembut.

Setiap sentuhan yang merajalela pada tubuhnya membuat Eren tidak kuat menahan suara desahannya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Levi segera membawa tubuh Eren dalam gendongan seperti koala, Eren yang mengalungkan kakinya pada pinggang Levi yang menahan pahanya sambil meremas.

"Hnnaahh.."

Eren mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan nikmat dan juga panas dalam tubuhnya saat miliknya yang mulai mengeras ditekan oleh milik Levi yang menggembung. Setelah masuk, pintu kantor ditutup dengan kuat menggunakan kakinya. Tubuh Eren dibaringkannya dengan lembut di atas meja kerjanya. Levi memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup satu persatu kelopak mata Eren dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"L-levi.." Nama Levi meluncur mulus dari mulut Eren, yang tetap mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Levi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya,

"Hmm?" Levi menghujam leher jenjang Eren. Menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilatnya penuh nafsu membuat desahan manis nan sexy itu kembali terdengar memenuhi kantornya.

Eren menengadahkan kepalanya membiarkan Levi semakin melancarkan aksinya. Setelah puas akan karyanya sendiri di leher jenjang Eren, Levi membuka matanya dan mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka berdua dengan ujung hidung saling bersentuhan. Sesekali membuat gesekan. Dalam diri mereka masing-masing, mereka mulai dilingkupi perasaan hangat dan lembut.

Sentuhan sensual pada paha Eren membuyarkan ketenangan sejenak di antara mereka. Tanpa disadarinya, celana bahan yang dipakainya dilepaskan begitu juga dengan dalamannya.

"I-ini... Sangat..memalukan.." Gumam Eren sambil membuang wajahnya ke samping dengan mata yang terpejam kuat. Kedua pipinya merona merah hebat.

"Hei, tatap aku.. Eren." Bisik Levi menarik dagu Eren dengan lembut.

Kontak mata mereka terkunci. Ibu jari mengelus dan menekan bibir merah ranum yang kenyal itu. Napas saling memburu. Kilat nafsu terpancar dari masing-masing manik mata. Sekarang, Levi sangat menginginkan Eren dan begitu juga dengan Eren yang sangat menginginkan Levi.

Lidah yang terjulur keluar menjilat sudut bibir lalu menyusup masuk. Matanya yang sayu dan berkaca-kaca semakin membuat Levi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Tangan yang menganggur beralih ke area bawah. Dengan sensual, dipijatnya dengan lembut dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Ah!"

Eren kembali mendesah nikmat pada sentuhan di area privasinya yang sudah bangun dan sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum di atasnya. Masing-masing lidah keluar dari tempatnya, berdansa saling menarik dan mendorong di luar. Eren menarik napasnya berusaha untuk mengimbangi gerakan Levi.

"Hnn. Ahn! Ahh!"

Levi mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Saliva yang tercampur mengalir pada dagu Eren yang semakin membuatnya terkesan sexy. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dengan bibirnya yang terbuka penuh akan saliva. 

Rasa nikmat yang tak tertahan ini membuat Eren semakin gila saat Levi mempercepat gerakannya pada kejantanannya yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai orgasmenya.

Tas selempang tergeletak di atas lantai. Satu persatu kancing kemeja yang sudah basah akan keringat dilepaskannya. Setelah bertemu dengan dua tonjolan merah yang mengeras itu, Levi menundukkan kepalanya. Menjulurkan lidahnya di sana, membasahi tonjolan merah dengan salivanya.

Tangan Eren meremas dan menarik surai hitam legam Levi memberi sinyal kalau dia sangat menikmatinya. Tubuhnya membusur ke atas saat Levi melahap habis tonjolan keras itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Setelah selesai menandai dan membasahi dua puting merah tersebut, Levi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kembali ke arah Eren yang juga menatapnya.

Kedua tangan besarnya meremas-remas dada Eren dengan gemas. Sekali-kali menyenggol dan menarik dua puting merah yang sudah membengka itu. Nafsu Levi semakin naik saat melihat wajah Eren yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus dengan mata yang sayu dan berair serta lidahnya sedikit terjulur keluar.

"Merasa nikmat?"

Dengan spontan, Eren menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak lama kemudian dirinya mencapai orgasmenya. Cairan putihnya yang keluar mengenai perut datarnya dan kemeja yang masih dipakai oleh Levi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Merasa ingin lagi dan juga lebih dari ini.

Efek alkohol masih ada dan kini memperngaruhi dirinya sekarang. Ingat, kalau Eren ini tipe orang yang gampang mabuk. Lidahnya dengan sensualnya membasahi bibir bawahnya, tatapannya yang terpancar kilat nafsu bertubrukan dengan manik hitam obsidian.

Eren bangun dan mengambil posisi duduknya, melekatkan diri dengan Levi yang diam-diam tersenyum miring menantikan aksi bocah manisnya ini. Jari lentiknya melepaskan semua kancing dan melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang arah. Di depan matanya sekarang, terlihat tubuh bagian atas yang kekar dan otot-otot nya yang sudah terlatih.

Levi mendesis saat jemari Eren menyentuh kulit tubuhnya dengan penuh sensual. Tatapan mereka tetap terkunci, bibir saling mendarat dan hanya mengecup untuk sementara sebelum Eren mendorong tubuh Levi ke kursi kebesaran sang CEO.

"Kau bergairah, Eren.." Ujar Levi pada Eren yang kini melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan membebaskan barangnya yang sudah menggembung keras bagaikan batu.

"Siapa juga yang sudah membuatku bergairah.." Bisik pemuda bersurai brunette itu sambil mengambil posisinya di atas kejantanan milik Levi yang sudah mengacung melawan gravitasi.

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah kehilangan akal sehat dan tidak sempat untuk berpikir saat nafsu duniawi dan gairah mendominasi mereka berdua. Saling menyentuh secara intim dan dalam. Saling mengecap dan melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tak tertahan ini.

Awalnya rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman saat merasakan benda asing yang panjang dan tebal memasuki lubang analnya. Lubangnya sekarang serasa dirobek dan terisi paksa. Sedangkan Levi mendesis menahan nikmatnya merasakan miliknya dipijat dengan lembut di dalam. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan turun dan milik Levi pun sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Ngaaahhh!"

Eren mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas saat merasakan milik Levi yang sepenuhnya berhasil masuk itu mengenai titip prostatnya. Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi, Levi mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuh Eren dengan tempo yang lambat lalu cepat.

"Levi! Levi! Hnnn-ahh!"

Levi mendesah tertahan dan tangannya meremas-remas nakal bokong sintal Eren dan sekali-kali menampar gemas bokong itu hingga memerah. Gerakan naik-turun itu semakin membuatnya bergairah. Suara desahan Eren yang terdengat merdu di telinga. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang ramping terpampang jelas dengan tanda yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Grrrrr, Eren!"

"Ahhhn- Ahh, Levi-Nyaahhh"

Levi kembali membuat tanda pada bagian dada Eren. Bercak kemerahan itu semakin diperbanyaknya seolah-olah itu adalah bukti kalau Eren adalah miliknya. Miliknya saja. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya, menguasainya, menelannya dengan bulat.

Gerakan tersebut semakin cepat ketika lampu pada kantornya tiba-tiba padam. Hanya penerangan dari luar masuk menembus jendela kaca. Di luar, hujan deras masih belum juga reda. Suhu dinginnya sekarang tidak dapat menandingi suhu panas yang dibuat oleh dua manusia yang sudah mabuk asmara dan gairah itu.

"Leviii nghhh-aku... Ahhhh!" Ini sudah kedua kalinya Eren mengeluarkan muatannya. Sedangkan Levi belum menanamkan benihnya di dalam Eren yang kini sudah pasrah pada tubuhnya yang terus menghentak-hentak.

Tiba-tiba Levi berdiri dan menahan tubuh Eren, menghentikan gerakannya sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Punggung Eren mencium kaca jendela lalu tubuhnya kembali bergerak naik-turun. Bibirnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahannya dibungkam kembali oleh Levi. Mengajaknya lagi untuk berdansa sehingga saliva yang tercampur tak berhentinya mengalir.

Tangan Eren mengalung di leher Levi, jemarinya menyusup masuk helaian surai hitam dan dengan kuat meremas dan menariknya. Ciuman panas berakhir dan Eren membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Levi, mendesahkan nama pria yang menggagahinya sekarang.

"Eren... Sebentar lagi.."

Tidak lama kemudian, Eren berteriak dengan suaranya melengking saat merasakan semburan hangat di dalam dirinya.

Masing-masing napas memburu dan tersengal-sengal. Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan menyibak poni Levi yang basah akan keringatnya.

"Mulai dari sekarang, kau milikku, Eren." Bisik Levi setelah tersenyum tipis dan menjilat,menggigit gemas daun telinga Eren.

"Mnn..aaahh! Su-sudah..Levi... Akhhnn ahh!"

"Belum. Kita ke ronde dua sekarang."

Eren membelalakkan matanya tersentak saat Levi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Dengan penerangan lampu dari luar walaupun muram, dapat dilihat dengan jelas keringat dan cairan putih yang melekat pada tubuh mereka berdua.

Pada malam itu yang masih terserang hujan deras sampai subuh, dua insan tersebut kembali melanjutkan sesi bercinta saat salah satu dari mereka merasa kurang dan ingin lebih lagi.

"Hangatkan aku, Levi.."

***

Kelopak matanya terbuka saat merasa terganggu akan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk. Mulutnya menguap lebar dan punggung tangan mengusap-usap mata dengan pelan.

Pemuda dalam keadaan bugil itu hendak bangun namun tertahan akan pelukan pada pinggangnya. Eren membalikkan badannya dan bertemu dengan sang atasannya yang masih memejamkan matanya. 

Wajah yang datar sering menguarkan aura tak bersahabat itu sedikit melembut, tatapan fokus Eren beralih ke bibir tipisnya yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Pipi Eren kembali merona ketika teringat akan kemarin malam walaupun ingatannya tersamarkan gegara mabuk. Sungguh memalukan dan juga mendebarkan. Kepalanya mendekat dan dengan singkat, mengecup bibir tipis Levi.

"Bocah.."

Eren tersentak saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat. Sepasang tangan memeluk erat pada pinggang rampingnya. Tubuhnya terekspos dengan jelasnya begitu juga dengan pahanya yang terpampang jelas akan bercak kemerahan. 

Kelopak matanya terbuka dan langsung bertemu dengan dada Eren yang sudah dinodainya. Levi terkekeh dan langsung disambut pukulan kecil dari Eren.

"Kau menyebalkan.." Ujar Eren dan memeluk kepala Levi.

"Kau masih kesal dengan kemarin malam?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa dari awal kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau punya kunci cadangan?"

Levi mendengus,"Aku ingin mengurungmu dan tidak sabar mengklaimmu. _You only mine,_ Eren."

" _Off course. I'm yours_ , Levi.."

Di atas kasur queen size tersebut, mereka saling mendengkap berbagi kehangatan dan kelembutan sebelum terdengar suara canda tawa mulus keluar dari Eren.

Kali ini, dia merasa sangat senang dan bahagia. Menemukan fakta kalau cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Teringat dengan masa magang di kantor. Selalu berurusan dengan Excel dari pagi sampai jam pulang. Itu pun memasukkan, merekap, menghitung data dana BOS. Kalau sudah selesai, kerjanya lanjut dengan mengemas dan angkut buku dana BOS yang bertumpuk-tumpuk ke ruang penyimpanan. 
> 
> Hmm.. Kumerasa punya otot di tangan.  
> 💪 (￣∇￣)


End file.
